In general, a mounting system or jig for holding a workpiece in a machine tool application, e.g. to support the workpiece for a machining operation such as drilling, milling, grinding or shaping, for laying out a workpiece at a work bench or on a machine tool, for orienting a workpiece and for holding a workpiece while measurements are made thereon, can comprise a base plate or pallet which can be formed with a matrix array of centering holes upon which a mounting element can be fixed at any selected orientation by means of fasteners engaging in selected ones of the centering holes.
The mounting element, in turn, can support a stop having a surface which lies at a right angle, for example to a support plane formed by the mounting element.
A system of that type is described, for example, in the catalog entitled "norm+technik Vorrichtungssysteme" (1990) from the firm Erwin Halder KG Maschinenfabrik, D-7959 Achstetten-Bronnen, Germany.
The catalog, page 68, shows a base plate provided with such centering holes in a matrix array of longitudinal and transverse rows of such holes with a unit spacing between the holes in each row. The mounting element can be positioned upon this plate as shown in catalog page 77 and can be provided with a connecting or clamping element forming the aforementioned abutment surface as described at page 84 for a prismatic member or at page 85 for a positioning bar. The fasteners used to center the mounting element and the bar or stop on the plate and the mounting element, respectively, are centering bolts or cap screws.